Serendipity The Pink Dragon: The Sequel
by Martial Arts Master
Summary: I have recently become a Serendipity: The Pink Dragon fan after watching the video, and so I made this "sequel" to it, which will have many chapters. Please review!
1. Prologue

Serendipity The Pink Dragon: The Sequel: Part One  
  
by Martial Arts Master  
  
Serendipity and all related characters copyrighted by their original Japanese creators and Just For Kids. I made up Omegomni, though. Anyway, I recently ordered a copy of the Serendipity: The Pink Dragon video, and I became a fan, so I decided to write my idea of a sequel to the movie. Now, on with the story!  
  
***  
  
All was darkness...all was blackness...  
  
Except for one lone figure on the floor, just laying there, quietly.  
  
He was a dragon, of the same kind as Serendipity, and his name was Omegomni. You see, Omegomni the All-Powerful was a minor _god_. Yes, you heard me right. The world was full of minor gods, and Omegomni was one of them.  
  
He was meditating on the recent events surrounding the pink dragon, Serendipity.  
  
Let me fill you in on what they were. You see, it really all started with a small boy named Bobby, who travelled with his parents on a ship. Unfortunately, there was a glacier accident, and the parents were killed. Bobby alone was spared, and as he floated, he gradually discovered a giant egg.  
  
Bobby and the egg washed up on a beautiful island, and the egg hatched into a pink dragon, although by _our_ standards she looked more like a dinosaur. Bobby was glad to meet her, and she was glad to meet him in return. Serendipity proved to be one of the sweetest, kindest living beings you could ever hope to meet. Serendipity thought the same of Bobby.  
  
The island they were on, by the way, was inhabited by a whole kingdom of various creatures, all ruled by Princess Laura, a mermaid. At first, she did not want Bobby to live on the island, merely because Bobby was a human. The island, you see, had been sought by a nasty man named Captain Smudge. He was searching for treasure, treasure that he heard the island had. The island had singing stones that gave the islanders prophecies, and they had prophesized that Serendipity would arrive to save them from Smudge.  
  
Serendipity did save them from Smudge many times, as did Bobby, who was surprisingly clever for a boy his age. Unfortunately, the singing stones had made a mistake, although no one would ever know. You see, the singing stones thought that Smudge meant the island harm, and to kidnap Princess Laura for himself. This was untrue. Smudge wanted _treasure_. However, he still did not deserve to be on the island, because he showed disrespect for the island, including tossing a flower into the air and shooting it.  
  
Now, Smudge was gone, and it was unknown whether or not he would return.  
  
But Omegomni wasn't concerned about Captain Smudge. It was Serendipity he was interested in.  
  
Unbeknowest to everyone else (no one else even knew Omegomni even existed), Omegomni had had a _hand_ in the recent events. And things went just according to plan. Omegomni was about to receive a great benefit to himself, as long as he kept orchestrating properly.  
  
Omegomni suddenly laughed, disturbing the sacred silence of his dark home. Yes, he was going to receive a _great_ benefit to himself indeed.  
  
Serendipity had no idea what was in store for her, Omegomni thought. The pink dragon was about to get the surprise of her life...hehehehehehehe...  
  
***  
  
To be continued...  
  
Sorry that this chapter didn't have any of the Serendipity: The Pink Dragon characters in it. The next chapter _will_ though, I promise. Serendipity, Bobby, Pila-Pila, they'll make appearances in the next chapter. Oh, and if this chapter was confusing, it's supposed to be. I'm not going to tell you what Omegomni's purpose is just yet, or exactly how he's been manipulating events behind the scenes. You'll just have to wait for the next chapters. E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@comcast.net 


	2. Captain Smudge's Misfortune

Serendipity The Pink Dragon: The Sequel: Captain Smudge's Misfortune  
  
by Martial Arts Master  
  
Serendipity and all related characters copyrighted by their original Japanese creators and Just For Kids. I made up Omegomni, though. Anyway, I recently ordered a copy of the Serendipity: The Pink Dragon video, and I became a fan, so I decided to write my idea of a sequel to the movie. Now, on with the story!  
  
***  
  
Life was peaceful and serene on the island where Serendipity the pink dragon made her home.  
  
In fact, our story continues on the morning of an especially beautiful day.  
  
It was about a year after the adventures with Captain Smudge, and Bobby had officially become an accepted member of the community. That was good, because he no longer had parents to stay with, since they were dead.  
  
However, right now, Bobby was busy sleeping.  
  
Bobby was a brown-haired boy. He was very cheerful and clever. Because of the climate of the island on which he was living, he needed to wear only a green pair of shorts to be sheltered from the climate.  
  
A pink dragon who actually looked much like a dinosaur walked over to Bobby's sleeping form, and gently nudged him.  
  
Bobby rolled over, mumbling something that the dragon didn't catch, but sounded a little like, "five more minutes..."  
  
The dragon laughed. Her laughter sounded pleasant to the ears.  
  
"Bobby, it's me, Serendipity," the pink dragon said to Bobby.  
  
For this, you see, was the dragon's name.  
  
Serendipity's voice sounded as soft and pleasant as her laughter. Serendipity also had a sweet-natured personality, never looking for trouble. Serendipity was the kind of dragon that was a little too good to be true, and believe me, you do _not_ meet that kind of living being often.  
  
"Don't you remember, Bobby? Today's the anniversary of Princess Laura's reign, and you still need a gift to give her," Serendipity reminded Bobby.  
  
"Oh _cripes_!" Bobby shouted, now fully awake and springing to his feet. "I totally forgot!"  
  
Before Serendipity could respond, Bobby dashed off to find a present.  
  
He searched through the trees, but could not find a suitable gift.  
  
He then began searching through a part of the ocean, and there, he found an oyster.  
  
Bobby remembered that on this island, the animals could talk. Therefore, Bobby knocked on the oyster's shell.  
  
"I beg your pardon, Mr. Oyster, but I need your help," Bobby said.  
  
The oyster's shell opened up slowly.  
  
"I was taking a nap; whaddya want?" the creature inside the shell snapped.  
  
Bobby cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, I was hoping I could have your pearl so I could give it to Princess Laura for her royal anniversary," Bobby told it.  
  
"Normally I'd bonk you on the head for that request, but since it's for Laura, you can have it," the oyster replied. "Just don't break it, kid."  
  
"Thank you!" Bobby chirped, taking the pearl from the oyster.  
  
Bobby then left the ocean, and saw Serendipity arriving from the beach.  
  
"Hey, Serendipity, an oyster let me have its pearl!" Bobby called. "I finally have a present for Princess Laura!"  
  
"Oh, how wonderful!" Serendipity replied. "Come on, let's go!"  
  
Bobby hopped on Serendipity's back, and Serendipity swam to the ocean home where Princess Laura made her humble abode...  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Omegomni was still planning and plotting.  
  
He still needed to keep events moving exactly as planned if he was going to satisfy himself.  
  
And, of course, Omegomni's satisfaction revolved entirely around Serendipity...but first, he needed to test her purity.  
  
Omegomni mused to himself for a while, wondering exactly how to perform such a test.  
  
Then he had it. What better way to test someone's purity than to offer them the chance to show or not show mercy to an enemy?  
  
And that enemy, in this case of course, would be Captain Smudge, the greedy sailor.  
  
Now all Omegomni had to do was arrange for Smudge to wind up back on the island whose treasure he'd once sought.  
  
That was easy enough for a minor god to arrange...  
  
***  
  
The air seemed calm and quiet to Captain Smudge.  
  
He'd kept on being a sailor after the island incident, but he'd given up all hope of ever again reaching the island he'd thought contained treasure.  
  
He was currently out in his boat, just cruising, not doing anything in particular.  
  
This, of course, gave him plenty of time to think.  
  
He'd been overly harsh to the citizens of the island; he thought now.  
  
In fact, shooting that flower had probably not curried his favor with the citizens of the island.  
  
Maybe it was best that he'd been sent away.  
  
That's when he noticed a subtle change in the air...a sudden drop in barometric pressure...and, most noticeably, clouds gathering.  
  
Obviously, there was a storm brewing.  
  
Captain Smudge hurried into his ship's cabin so he could get the heck back to shore before the storm hit.  
  
However, no such luck. The next thing Captain Smudge heard was a huge crack of thunder that followed after a mighty flash of lightning.  
  
"Oh crud..." Captain Smudge muttered to himself.  
  
That's when a bolt of lightning struck the starboard of his ship (in nautical terms, that means "right"). The ship caught on fire, and the fire quickly spread to other parts of the ship.  
  
"Aaaaaaah! Help help help help help help help!" Captain Smudge screamed.  
  
Of course, there was no one to help him, and soon, his ship exploded, throwing Captain Smudge into the water.  
  
It was only a matter of time before he washed up on shore of an island...  
  
***  
  
To be continued...  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@comcast.net 


	3. Omegomni's Story and Plan

Serendipity The Pink Dragon: The Sequel: Omegomni's Story and Plan  
  
by Martial Arts Master  
  
Serendipity and all related characters copyrighted by their original Japanese creators and Just For Kids. I made up Omegomni, though. Anyway, I recently ordered a copy of the Serendipity: The Pink Dragon video, and I became a fan, so I decided to write my idea of a sequel to the movie. Now, on with the story!  
  
***  
  
Captain Smudge opened his eyes and groaned. He had been unconscious for quite some time.  
  
Then, Captain Smudge gasped. He recognized where he was. There was no mistaking the particular layout of the trees...or the many citizens who had gathered around him in a circle.  
  
Quickly, the citizens retreated, except for Princess Laura, Bobby, and Serendipity.  
  
"I can't believe he's back!" someone said.  
  
"He promised he'd leave," someone else mumbled.  
  
"This can't be good," another replied.  
  
Captain Smudge realized that he was in a bad situation. He had no gun. He had no ship. He was completely at the mercy of the citizens of the island.  
  
What completely surprised Captain Smudge was Serendipity's next comment.  
  
"He didn't come back," Serendipity the pink dragon explained. "Bobby and I saw him wash up on shore. Obviously something happened to his ship, and Captain Smudge is probably lucky to be alive."  
  
Captain Smudge couldn't believe anyone was sticking up for him.  
  
What didn't surprise him was a rant from Pila-Pila, the bird friend of Bobby and Serendipity.  
  
"If you ask me, we should boil him in oil, or offer him up for sacrifice, or throw him back into the ocean, or leave him to wild animals, or...or...or..." Pila-Pila cranked up, but Princess Laura silenced him with a gesture of her hand.  
  
"What do you plan to do with me?" Captain Smudge asked with a defeated sigh in his voice.  
  
"Frankly, we're not quite sure," Princess Laura mused. "We can't blame you for being back here because it's obviously not your doing. But we can't let you stay on the island because you've shown before you have no respect for it. On the other hand, your ship is nowhere in sight, and we have no way of transporting you away. It is quite a dilemma."  
  
At that, the citizens of the island began discussing amongst themselves what was to be Captain Smudge's fate.  
  
They all had different opinions, and would have given way to arguing if Princess Laura had not silenced them again.  
  
One voice, however, belonging to a child, rang out through the silence.  
  
"Let Serendipity carry Smudge back to his home!" the child suggested.  
  
That idea, obviously, was met with disgust.  
  
"Are you crazy? Smudge doesn't deserve that kind of mercy! He deserves to die!" someone snapped.  
  
"Ruin Serendipity's beauty with that eyesore? You're an idiot!" someone else insulted.  
  
"She'll tire herself out!" answered a citizen who was more practical-minded.  
  
That led to even more arguing, and Princess Laura had to silence them again.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Serendipity, wondering what she thought.  
  
Serendipity put a great deal of thought to the matter. Little did she realize how significant her decision would turn out to be...  
  
"I'll do it," Serendipity decided. "I'll carry Smudge back to his home. He'll be no trouble then."  
  
"But Captain Smudge is pure evil!" a citizen protested to Serendipity.  
  
"_No one_ is pure evil," Serendipity scolded the citizen. "There's no such thing. Every living being has both good points and flaws. Captain Smudge is no different."  
  
Then, someone could be heard applauding. Everyone turned around to see who it was.  
  
They saw a black dragon who looked a lot like Serendipity clapping his flippers.  
  
"Bravo, bravo, Serendipity," the black dragon said in a voice filled with authority. "You have passed the test. You have shown mercy to a former enemy. Well done."  
  
The crowd murmured in confusion.  
  
"What on earth are you talking about?" Serendipity asked, equally confused.  
  
"Follow me, and all will be revealed," Omegomni replied mysteriously.  
  
And then, just like that, Serendipity and the black dragon were gone.  
  
***  
  
When next Serendipity was aware of her surroundings, she realized that she was in a place that was completely dark, with nothing in it save for her and the black dragon.  
  
"This place is empty and forbidding," Serendipity whispered to the black dragon.  
  
"Because it is empty, there is no need to whisper," the black dragon responded. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Omegomni, a minor god."  
  
"A god?" Serendipity repeated in confusion.  
  
"A _minor_ god," Omegomni corrected. "Serendipity, didn't you ever wonder where your egg came from that washed up on the shore of the island, and hatched into you?"  
  
Serendipity had to admit that she had.  
  
"Well, let me tell you a little story," Omegomni said, a twinkle in his eye, sitting down as best he could as a dragon.  
  
Serendipity also sat down.  
  
"I wasn't always a minor god," Omegomni explained. "I used to be a mortal, but not on Earth. I used to be a mortal in a glorious paradise called---"  
  
Here Omegomni uttered a strange collection of syllables that seemed more like gibberish to Serendipity, and this was reflected in her eyes.  
  
Omegomni laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, nobody on Earth can pronounce it," he said. "Anyway, in this glorious paradise, life was absolutely perfect, at least by one person's standards. You see, everyone has their own idea of the perfect world. Well, society in my former world was perfect by the standards of the no-talent hack who's writing this story."  
  
Omegomni chuckled at his little inside joke, which of course, went over Serendipity's head.  
  
"Anyway," Omegomni continued, "I was the only non-perfect citizen who existed in this utopian society. I delighted in causing trouble and mischief, just to see the looks on their faces. One day, my mischief became extreme, culminating in setting off a horrible device that, if it hadn't been stopped, would have warped the very fabric of reality itself."  
  
Serendipity was in awe.  
  
"Were you punished?" Serendipity asked curiously.  
  
"Of course!" Omegomni snapped. "Because of the horrible nature of my mischief, I was given a horrible punishment. I was permanently banished from the utopia, and given your own world to play with for my amusement as my only solace. I was given all the power of a minor god, and over your own world, I have total dominion. But I wanted more."  
  
"You mean you wanted your paradise back?" Serendipity asked.  
  
Omegomni nodded.  
  
"But then I realized that if I couldn't have my paradise back, I'd do the next best thing," Omegomni continued. "You see, I realized that my minor-godlike powers do not work upon my own living space. As you see, my _own_ living space, unlike the earth, is total blackness, with absolutely nothing in it. I wanted a companion to keep me company and make me happy as long as I had to stay here. So it was _I_ who created your egg."  
  
"What?!" Serendipity gasped.  
  
Omegomni chuckled.  
  
"You see," Omegomni explained, "I was lonely here in this dark place. Therefore, I created what I wanted to be the _perfect_ companion. She would be kind, loving, affectionate, giving, and be able to live and let live. I succeeded, because those qualities describe you perfectly."  
  
Serendipity blushed, not used to compliments of that magnitude.  
  
"I sent you to the island as an egg," Omegomni continued, "to test whether or not you would truly fit as a companion. You performed admirably. You befriended a human boy right off the bat, despite the island's objections to humans, and you saved the island from Captain Smudge. But what really clinched it was just now, when you showed mercy to your enemy."  
  
Serendipity was still having trouble thinking about the "companion" part.  
  
"I think I see where this is going," Serendipity admitted. "But I can't stay here with you. I must stay with my friends on the island."  
  
Omegomni grinned.  
  
"Even when rejecting someone, your voice sounds like an angel's," Omegomni commented. "Unfortunately, you have no choice. You were created solely for my benefit. You were created solely to be my companion in this dark and lonely place just as soon as you demonstrated your purity, which you did."  
  
"But that isn't fair!" Serendipity exclaimed. "I have my own life too!"  
  
Then Omegomni frowned and did something nasty.  
  
He _slapped her face_ with his tail.  
  
"Do NOT talk back to me," Omegomni hissed. "Pure people do not talk back to their betters. I am a minor god now, not the mortal I was. If I say you will be my permanent companion, then it will be so!"  
  
Serendipity had a look of hurt on her face, now reddened by the slap.  
  
"I want to go home," Serendipity said quietly.  
  
"You can't," Omegomni said simply. "You will be my companion, and that is all there is to it!"  
  
"Take me back," Serendipity insisted. "_Please_."  
  
Omegomni ignored her, self-absorbed as he was.  
  
He began whispering to himself, trying to come up with amusing games that he and Serendipity could play in his domain.  
  
At that, Serendipity began to despair...  
  
***  
  
To be continued...  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@comcast.net 


	4. Salvation

Serendipity The Pink Dragon: The Sequel: Salvation  
  
by Martial Arts Master  
  
Serendipity and all related characters copyrighted by their original Japanese creators and Just For Kids. I made up Omegomni, though. Anyway, I recently ordered a copy of the Serendipity: The Pink Dragon video, and I became a fan, so I decided to write my idea of a sequel to the movie. Now, on with the story!  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, back on the island, everyone was confused because of Serendipity's disappearance. After all, they had no idea who the black dragon was. All they knew was that once Serendipity decided to show mercy on Captain Smudge, the black dragon had shown up out of nowhere and taken Serendipity somewhere else.  
  
Someone pointed an accusing finger at Captain Smudge.  
  
"That black dragon belonged to you, didn't it?" the person accused. "You probably signalled for it to come so it could take Serendipity back to whatever private mansion you humans love to build! You're all alike; you and your private zoos and your human-determined wealth and your total lack of disregard for the environment, and your friggin' wars---"  
  
Bobby cut him off by saying, "You can't blame Captain Smudge without evidence. That's what leads to wars in the first place; people getting riled up at each other."  
  
The accuser blushed in embarassment and was silent.  
  
"Anyway, I had nothing to do with that stupid thing," Captain Smudge protested. "I don't even want that pink dragon."  
  
"Then where is she? We have to find her!" someone called.  
  
Bobby thought...and thought...and thought...and couldn't come up with an answer.  
  
"You know, the black dragon said something about Serendipity passing a test," Captain Smudge mused. "What do you suppose it could've meant?"  
  
"Showing mercy on you, probably," one citizen snapped.  
  
"Yeah, that does seem to be the case," Bobby agreed.  
  
Of course, this conversation continued, but nobody really got anywhere. The fact was, nobody had a clue what to do because there was nothing they _could_ do. They had no idea where Serendipity was.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Omegomni was trying to get Serendipity interested in a game of Tag. But every time he touched Serendipity, Serendipity would just lay there with that same sad look on her face.  
  
"Oh come on! Cheer up!" Omegomni demanded. "You're not being a very good companion. Look, like it or not, you're staying here. So deal with it."  
  
Serendipity didn't answer. That frustrated Omegomni, who was still too callous to realize that he would probably feel the same way if someone took him away from his home and told him he would have to forever be a companion to a total stranger.  
  
"Okay then, how about a trivia game?" Omegomni continued, trying to get Serendipity to be happy. "Or maybe a game of Ghost."  
  
Serendipity simply continued to lay there in despair.  
  
"Arrrrrrrrrrrgh!" Omegomni screamed. He was really beginning to get mad.  
  
He walked over to Serendipity and slapped her in the face again with his tail. Still, she didn't respond.  
  
Then, he grinned, and decided to do something devious in order to snap her out of her funk.  
  
He called up an image of the island Serendipity came from, and he waves his flippers, using his powers as a minor god.  
  
Immediately the waves on the beach of the island began increasing in size.  
  
_This_ did the trick.  
  
"What are you doing?" Serendipity asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Elementary, my dear Serendipity," Omegomni replied. "I'm gradually increasing the size of the waves crashing on the island. If you don't start behaving like a proper companion, I'm going to let the waves get so big that eventually, everyone on the island will be washed to sea. That would be your fault for not cooperating."  
  
"No! You can't do that!" Serendipity shouted in horror.  
  
In answer, Omegomni made a _gigantic_ wave crash on the island, scaring a lot of the residents.  
  
Tears began to fall from Serendipity's eyes.  
  
"All right...I'll be your perfect companion," Serendipity whispered. "Just please let me say good-bye to all of my friends first."  
  
Omegomni thought about that for a minute.  
  
"Fine," he responded, waving his flippers again...  
  
***  
  
Pretty soon, Serendipity and Omegomni were back on the island, to the amazement of the citizens.  
  
"Hurry up and say good-bye," Omegomni told Serendipity roughly, giving her a shove.  
  
This made Bobby mad.  
  
"Who exactly are you anyway?" Bobby asked with an edge to his voice.  
  
"I am a minor god named Omegomni, so hold your tongue," Omegomni snapped.  
  
"And what do you want?" Bobby asked the black dragon.  
  
"Serendipity is going to say her final farewells, and then she will spend the rest of her life with me in my domain as my companion," Omegomni replied gruffly.  
  
"You can't do that!" someone shouted. "Serendipity is our friend!"  
  
Omegomni waved his flippers, and a lightning bolt struck the ground near that person.  
  
"Does anyone _else_ have any objections?" Omegomni snickered.  
  
The crowd looked like they wanted to object, but they were afraid of retaliation.  
  
"I thought not," Omegomni said to himself.  
  
"I have an objection," came a voice from beside Omegomni.  
  
Omegomni spun around only to see the little boy, Bobby.  
  
"And what exactly is that, you impudent runt?" Omegomni snarled.  
  
"Serendipity is a friend to all of us, as someone else said," Bobby responded. "But more importantly, she is a living, breathing being, with her own desires and feelings."  
  
"No she isn't," Omegomni snapped. "Listen, a child must be obedient to his/her parents, correct?"  
  
Bobby nodded.  
  
"Well then, logically, something created must be loyal to its creator," Omegomni finished.  
  
"But you never raised her!" Bobby pointed out. "You just sent her to an island as an egg. You _abandoned_ her."  
  
"I did no such thing!" Omegomni roared. "I sent her to the island and manipulated events so that she would prove how pure she was."  
  
"That's stupid," Bobby snapped. "You created her to be perfect, so of course she's going to be perfect!"  
  
"Don't think in black and white, runt," Omegomni said sagely. "Life isn't that simple. Creations can have flaws. Luckily, Serendipity does not have flaws."  
  
"She does too!" Bobby insisted. "You just don't see them because you don't want to. You don't want a real, living companion. You want a pure fantasy as a companion."  
  
"Bobby is right," came Captain Smudge's voice.  
  
Omegomni spun around, noticing Captain Smudge.  
  
"I once read this play called Madame Butterfly," Captain Smudge said to Omegomni. "In it, this man has a relationship with an Asian woman. But he isn't really in love with her. He's in love with a fantasy stereotype of Asian women being submissive. So he's shocked beyond belief when the woman reveals a shocking plot twist of a secret."  
  
"And what secret is that, you old goat?" Omegomni asked.  
  
Captain Smudge smiled mysteriously.  
  
"Ah, that would be telling," he replied simply. "Read the play, and find out."  
  
"No! I don't want to read some goodness-forsaken play by a half-witted human," Omegomni snapped. "I'm taking Serendipity with me, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"  
  
What happened next shocked the entire crowd. Captain Smudge pulled out a gun from his pocket and shot Omegomni in the head, scoring right in the middle of the temple.  
  
Since Omegomni was immortal, this didn't kill him. However, it went directly through his brain, and he needed his brain to think. Captain Smudge had not realized that being a minor god made Omegomni immortal, and had thus unwittingly trapped Omegomni in what might be an eternal half-death, where he would be unconscious for what might be forever without ever dying. Considering that he couldn't think, though, he might as well be dead.  
  
The crowd, shocked at the cold-bloodedness of the attempted murder, was shaking in their boots...if they had any boots.  
  
"Was that...really necessary, Captain Smudge?" Pila-Pila asked fearfully.  
  
Instead of answering, Captain Smudge barked at Serendipity, "I just saved you from a fate worse than death. You might want to _repay_ me by giving me a ride back to my home."  
  
***  
  
Once this was done, Serendipity returned, and everyone gathered around Omegomni's body.  
  
"Is he...dead?" asked Pila-Pila nervously.  
  
Serendipity shook her head.  
  
"He's a minor god," Serendipity explained. "I'm not sure he could be killed by a bullet."  
  
Bobby checked Omegomni's stomach, just to make sure. He could feel it rising and falling.  
  
"Yep, he's alive," Bobby confirmed.  
  
"But he took a shot through the head, so he probably won't wake up," someone in the crowd mused.  
  
"I think Captain Smudge went a little too far with his punishment," Pila-Pila snorted.  
  
"But he did save me from a life of drudgery," Serendipity pointed out. Then she continued, "Poor Omegomni...all he wanted was a companion...but his own arrogance proved to be his downfall. He never really learned what friendship truly means."  
  
Soon, the crowd came to a decision on what to do with Omegomni.  
  
They eventually took his body to a cave, and laid it to rest among leaves.  
  
They wondered if, perhaps one day soon, Omegomni would somehow wake from his Captain-Smudge-induced sleep...and if he would be all the wiser for his experience...  
  
***  
  
The End  
  
E-mail all questions and comments to bleifer@comcast.net 


End file.
